Pick a Penny
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Tony Stark finds out his fifteen year old protégé is dating seventeen year old high school dropout and self proclaimed bad boy Wade Wilson. He is not pleased. AU. Dad!Tony. Fem!Peter. Genderbent Peter Parker. Spideypool.
1. Chapter 1

**Pick a Penny**

Penny Parker shifted nervously from foot to foot as she stood in front of the main entrance at HQ. She held a bag that held Mr. Stark's sandwich, a turkey sandwich on wheat with extra mayo and pickles that he had told her to pick up from 45th West street in downtown Manhattan.

Penny looked at her reflection in the glass door, skinny, short, obviously dorky. She had wide brown eyes and boring brown hair that she always wore back in a messy ponytail when she was Spider Woman. She was in her usual khaki shirt and blue blouse. God, no wonder Flash picked on her, she was a walking target.

She looked back at Happy who was waiting impatiently in the car, Penny gave him a sign to wait 5 minutes. Happy ignored her hand gestures, she had told him to wait and take her back to Queens as soon as she had given Mr. Stark his sandwich. She had tried calling him, but surprise, surprise he hadn't answered.

The door finally opened, and Penny heard a warm voice welcome her. "Welcome, Miss Parker. Mr. Stark is in his laboratory and waiting for you there. The laboratory is on the fifth floor."

"Thank you, Friday." Penny said politely as she somehow managed to find an elevator that would take her to the fifth floor. Penny saw Mr. Stark tinkering on something that she couldn't really see.

"Miss Parker, glad that you finally decided to join us," Tony said as a word of greeting as he took the bag from Penny. "Thanks for the sandwich by the way. Your suit is over there by the table, feel free to use whatever tools you need. I'll be right here-"

"I can't stay Mr. Stark." Penny blurted out. "I'm really sorry, I tried to let you know. Happy is waiting for me outside-"

Tony stared at her in confusion. "What? Parker, the whole reason why we're here is to fix your suit. Why didn't you tell me? I cleared my schedule for you."

"I know," Penny said with a trace of both annoyance and guilt. "And I tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"I didn't say that," Penny said. "Anyway, can we do this some other time? Just not today."

"Fine," Tony pretended not to be crestfallen. He didn't want to look like a child because Penny had told him that she would rather be somewhere else other than here. "We'll work on the suit some other time, may I ask what is so important that you can't do it another day?"

Penny for some reason looked a little jumpy, she kept staring at her boots. She really needed to buy another pair, Tony made a mental note to let Pepper know to give Penny one of his credit cards. She was too proud to accept it from him, but maybe she would accept it from Pepper. "Aunt May has been working a lot lately. Today is first day off and we were going to have a girls night in. You know paint our nails and stuff."

"You had Ned paint your nails with a sharpie the other day," Tony blurted out. Penny wasn't really known for liking all the girly things. Her closet was an assortment of jeans and cardigans.

"Well, this time is different." Penny said as she grabbed her backpack. "I'll text you, Mr. Stark, later!"

"Later, kid."

* * *

"Are you sure that you want me to drop you off here?" Happy said suspiciously. They were far away from Queens, they were nearer Brooklyn. The afternoon had quickly turned to evening, Penny checked her watch. 6:30pm. May would be home in an hour and she would have to take an uber back to their apartment. "This is nowhere near your apartment, Penny."

"I'm meeting my aunt here for dinner," Penny lied and she hoped that Happy didn't ask too many question. "We're trying a new Japanese restaurant."

Happy hesitated, it was clear that he didn't fully believe her, but he also didn't want to miss a new episode of _Scandal._ "Fine. Good night, kid."

"Good night, Happy. Thank you for the ride."

Happy nodded and speeded off, Penny sighed in relief. Two down, one to go. She walked a few more block ignoring the way that some men stared at her as she walked down the street. She really should have worn jeans.

She relaxed slightly when she saw a man in a red and black suit standing in front of a motorcycle. He was feeding the local cats cheetos.

Penny smiled as she approached him. "You're going to get them sick."

"Nonsense, they love this stuff." Wade Wilson said as he pulled her closer. He kissed the tip of her nose. "What took you so long, baby girl?"

"I told you, Wade-"

"Deadpool."

"I'm not calling you that."

"Understood."

"I told you that I have a bunch of people watching me all the time," Penny said as one of the cats purred at her legs. "Mr. Stark, Happy, May, even Ned doesn't know that you exist. If they did they would kill me. No offense."

"Non taken," Wade chuckled. "Well, what do you know Spider Woman likes the bad boys."

Penny rolled her eyes and said softly. "I wished that you would take off your mask."

Wade hesitated. "I like it better when I have it on."

Penny whispered. "Please, Wade." Wade groaned, but took it off. Penny caressed his skin that was covered in burns and scars. Penny kissed him softly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Pepper asked as she bit into a piece of carrot during dinner. "I usually can't get you to shut up. I'm home for dinner once in a blue moon you would think that you would at least pretend to be glad."

Tony looked up from where he had been moving his vegetables back and forth. "Sorry, Pep. I'm just distracted."

"Did you and your little protégé, have a good time?" Pepper ignored the apology. "Or did you two end up squabbling again?"

"We didn't do anything," Tony corrected. "The kid had to leave early something about a girls' night that she had planned with Aunt May."

Pepper laughed. "Is that why you're pouting? Penny should be hanging out with May more. There's no reason for you to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Tony said defensively.

 **End of Part 1**

Thank you for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Penny made Wade stop his motorcycle one block away from her apartment. May had told her once that if she ever saw her get on a motorcycle that she would be grounded until she went to college. Aunt May, may joked about a lot of things, but Penny guessed that she was not joking about that.

She took of the red helmet and handed the helmet back to Wade. She knew however that he refused to wear it and he didn't need to. He was pretty resistant, but he brought it along for her even though she had told him various of times that she was pretty resistant thanks to her healing abilities.

Penny fixed her skirt and made a mental reminder not to wear a skirt again when she went to visit Wade. "Thanks for the ride."

"At you service, my lady." Wade said in an exaggerated British accent. "Speaking of which when is out next escape? I kind of like this whole sneaking around, gives me a rush."

Penny bit her lip. She felt a bit guilty. This whole sneaking around thing couldn't have been easy for Wade, not to mention that it wasn't fair to him for her to be asking him to continue to sneak around. But Penny felt like she had no other choice. She knew that her aunt, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, and Ned wouldn't approve of Wade. For one he was two years older than her, secondly he was a high school drop out compared to her nerdy ass, and thirdly Wade was many things, but he was not a hero. However, he had saved her from those robbers when she had been outnumbered. That's how they had meet.

"I don't know. I have midterms, but I'll text you."

Penny could tell that Wade was disappointed, even though he was wearing his mask. "Ok, babe," he said as he restarted his bike. "I'll see you soon, toodles."

Penny waited Wade's bike was no longer in sight so that she could continue her way back to her apartment. She looked at her watch, she was almost breaking curfew and she couldn't get on May's bad side right now. When Aunt May had found out about Spider Woman, her usually sweet-tempered aunt had nearly killed both her and Mr. Stark.

If it hadn't been for Pepper and Rhodey (who had a very nice position in the U.S government) then she was sure that she and Mr. Stark would have been dead by now.

Penny managed to get to her apartment before Aunt May started freaking out and calling everyone-which she seemed to have done ever since Aunt May found out that Penny was Spider Woman.

The apartment smelled like burnt broccoli once Penny stepped inside and she wrinkled her nose. It seemed that Aunt May had tried to cook again. A dangerous thing to do in her case. "I'm home."

"Finally," Aunt May popped her head out from the kitchen. "I was worried. How was your afternoon with Tony?" To be honest Aunt still didn't care about Tony Stark very much, but she decided to remain civil for Penny's case.

"It was fine," she lied as she got some juice from the fridge. "We worked on a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know. . .stuff?"

Aunt May gave a shaky laugh as she put what looked like over baked casserole on her plate. "Wow, thanks for the elaboration. Are you hungry? I just bought this new cookbook and inside there was this new broccoli and beef casserole that I'm sure you are going to like. . ."

* * *

"You look tired," Ned told her the next morning at lunch. He was munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while reading a Batman comic. Batman's face was currently covered with jelly. "Were you out patrolling last night? Or did you get food poisoning because of May's casserole?"

"May's casserole wasn't that bad," Penny lied even though to be honest she had stuffed half of it in napkins when May wasn't looking. "And I'm just tired because we had to do that essay for English. Crap, we have that Spanish quiz today, right?" Spanish was Penny's last class and one that she was easily failing. She couldn't remember the last time that she had done homework for the class.

Ned shook his head. "Jacob who has Spanish in third period told me that Ms. Lopez got sick and our Spanish test was move to tomorrow." Penny breathed a sigh of relief. "I know I felt relief when Jacob told me. We could study together after school, my mom can make us nuggets."

Penny had just been about to agree when her cell phone buzzed. It was Wade. She could tell it was him because his contact was a single bunny emoji.

 **Wade:** We need to talk.

 **Penny:** I can't. I'm at school. You do remember what that is, don't you?

 **Wade:** Toots, it's important. Now.

 **Penny:** Fine, meet me at the corner store. It front of Mr. Delmar.

"Parker, will you stop looking at you damn phone?" Penny looked up and saw MJ chewing gum and looking at her with a disapproval look on her face. "I've been calling your name for five minutes. Why are you so distracted?"

"It's my. . .Aunt May. She needs me to pick up some eggs."

She raised an eyebrow. "Must be some interesting eggs. Like I was saying we are having an extra decathlon meeting after school. 3pm in room 156, don't be late."

"I can't." Penny said as she grabbed her bag. "I need to pick up some eggs."

"Now?" Ned cried out. "Penny, we still have two periods left!"

Penny ignored him as she headed towards the exit.

* * *

Tony had just finished a ridiculous conference call with a Chinese business man that Pepper had insisted that he just had to take, and it turned out that it had been a total waste of time. Tony told himself that he was going to get some Japanese food and then he was going to go to his lab. His cell rang.

He had been about to hit ignore when he saw the screenname. _Aunt Hottie._ May. "Hello?" he answered. He tried to maintain his calm composure. Maybe she was calling for something non-Penny related. "Penny Parker's mentor speaking."

Aunt May sighed with relief. "So she is with you. Honestly, I was scared-"

"Is who with me?"

"Penny." Her voice wavered. "She is with you, isn't she?"

"It's one," Tony headed towards his car. He could practically hear his heart rate elevate thanks to the girl. "She should be at school right now. What happened, May?"

"The school said she ran out in the middle of lunch."

"And they didn't stop her? What kind of school is that?"

"You know how she is," May said. "She can run fast and she won't answer her phone, can you reach her?"

"Will do." He tried to comfort her. "It's probably nothing. Boy band came into town."

"Yeah," May gave a shaky laugh. "Nothing."

 **End of Part 2**

Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it. This is going to be a pretty short story, I'm thinking maybe ten chapters. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Penny felt hot in her worn out navy blue NYU sweatshirt that she had stolen from Uncle Ben's closet. Aunt May didn't mind that she borrowed clothes as long as she didn't lose them like she lost her backpack.

Her cheeks felt flush and she wondered if Wade was playing a practical joke or if he was serious. She hoped that it was the later, she would be severely pissed off if Wade did this just to get her to play hooky from class. As if Penny had not missed a lot of classes already, the principal warned her that if she missed any more classes Penny would be spending the rest of her sophomore year in detention.

Penny felt someone grab her arm and she had been about to punch said person in the face when they raised their arms in surrender. "Hey, hey it's me." Wade said. "I don't need you to go all Kung Fu panda on me."

"Sorry," Penny said. "Wade, what was it with those weird text message. You were freaking me out."

"Sorry," Wade said, he indeed looked sorry. "But I was panicking, and you weren't answering your phone."

"Because I was in class," she said impatiently. "What is this life and death situation that I just had to know about."

Wade grimaced, and Penny had only seen him looking that serious one time, when he had taken off his mask for the first time. It was kind of freaking her out. "Wade," she said softly. "What is wrong?"

"Do you know Oscorp?" Wade inquired, and Penny nodded. She passed there almost every weekend when she went to get bagels and cream cheese. "Let me rephrase that question do you know what they do?"

"It's a science based company they do a bunch of experiments and military research. I applied for an internship three summers ago and I got rejected. Why?"

"That might have been a good thing. Look, I know some people and I have a pretty good ear, Doll Face," Deadpool said. "Rumor around the block is that the Spider Woman is Oscorp's next guinie pig."

* * *

He was going to kill her. But first he needed to find her. And then he was going to kill her for worrying Aunt May. Aunt May had been frantic on the phone and he suspected that the only reason that she hadn't called him in the past hour was because she didn't want to interrupt his search for Penny. A search that was reaching a dead end.

Tony had installed a tracker in her suit, but the little brat had disable it and either she hadn't activated it again and or she didn't have the suit on her. Tony was betting that it was the first option, Penny always had her suit on her.

"You're going over the speed limit."

"You're not even in the car with me. You're facetiming me."

"You have that angry look on your face," Rhodey said dryly. It had been the first time since Tony had almost seen his laugh after well, everything. "When you have that look, you're are usually speeding that's why I avoid getting into a car with you. Getting a ticket by a cop won't make you find Penny any faster."

"I'm not speeding," Tony said, but he did slow down his speed. "Any idea what we can do to track down Penny? I mean I checked the news there isn't any danger. No bicycle thieves running wild and she has like two friends. Ned or Ted or whatever told me that she just left the lunchroom and she ditched her next classes. Any ideas?"

Rhodey spoke up after a few seconds. "What about a boyfriend? Maybe she is with him."

"A what friend?"

"A boyfriend. A boy you date that you enjoy spending time with," Rhodey said. "Penny may be a superhero, but she's also a fifteen-year-old girl. She's probably running around with a little crush."

Tony though back, neither Penny nor May had mentioned anything. Tony loved the girl to death, but Penny was a dork with a capital D. I mean the girl did crossword puzzles for fun and the only boys that Tony heard her gushing about were boys from a boy band in South Korea. Or was it Japan? "She doesn't have a boyfriend. She would have told me."

"Uh huh, sure." Rhodey didn't sound too convinced. "Because teenagers tell adults everything. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't put all your eggs into one basket. Call May or Pepper maybe they know if Penny has been acting strangely. Penelope is fifteen years old, Tony she is bound to have some secrets. I'll check the police stations and the hospitals, and I'll call Pep to see if she knows anything. Just chill, man all right. We'll find her."

"Yeah," Tony responded. He didn't bother telling him that he had already done that, and Pepper didn't know anything. "You do that, thanks buddy."

He hung up and spoke to Friday. "Friday, call Natasha Romanoff."

"Calling Ms. Romanoff."

Three minutes later a voicer answered, "Hello," Natasha's voice sounded both surprise and suspicious. Tony didn't blame her. He had been giving her the cold shoulder since the whole Steve mess.

"Nat, it's Tony."

"I know I have caller ID."

"Ha ha. Listen, I need a favor. Are you in the city?"

There was a pause before Natasha said. "I am. Fire away."

* * *

"We shouldn't be here." Wade said. They were standing in front of Oscorp which seemed to be crawling with police officers. They were currently hanging out behind a trashcan. At some point, Penny had thought about changing into her suit. But she thought that would be a little too on the nose. She thought she would blend in better in jeans than in a spandex suit and if someone asked she could always lie and say she was an intern or mail lady or something. "This is like walking into the lion's den."

"I need to find information, Wade." Penny said looking over her shoulder. "I'm not going to let those jerks kill me or hurt May. I'm not dumb, I can hack into the computer files or look around their offices or something. Maybe even ask around. I can't do all that from home. I need to try Wade. So can you distract them or something?"

After a second, Wade nodded. "You got it. Just get in and get out as fast as you ?"

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows!


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Everything that went wrong did. Penny Parker shouldn't have been surprised by now, but for some reason she still was. The plan had failed completely, utterly failed and she had fallen flat on her face. How could she had been such an idiot?

Of course this wouldn't work. Even Wade who went headfirst into everything knew that it wouldn't work. Oscorp was like Stark Enterprises and it had cameras and security guards everywhere.

Penny had managed to play the part of intern pretty well up until she got to the seventh floor. On the seventh floor, the office of the CEO of Oscorp was located, as well as all the files that would be able to tell Penny if she was the next tester bunny.

She saw that the door of the CEO's office was opened and Penny quickly got in. She had planned to go in and get out as quickly as she got into the files. Would it be paper files? Or computer files? Did people use paper files anymore?

Before she had even managed to get to one of the drawers, security and the CEO's secretary came in before Penny could even move. She didn't resist arrest and she was taken to the local jail along with Wade. Wade had managed to fight most of them off, but he wouldn't leave without Penny, not to mention one of the cops had tasered him and he had fallen to the floor. Not fun at all. So both of their asses, got hauled off to jail.

Both of them were put into a small cell and now Penny was pacing around like some kind of lunatic. "You don't understand, Wade. Aunt May is going to literally kill me, and she almost killed me when she found out that I am Spider-Woman. She is going to re kill me. Not to mention that this is going to go on my permanent record. Oh, God what if I get a felony. I can't get a felony. If I get a felony I will never go to college. Not that I want to go to college exactly, but it would be nice to get an option."

"Pen-"

"And Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark is totally going to kill me and Ms. Potts- is going to be so embarrassed-"

"Penny," Wade shook her. "It is going to be fine, babe. Will you calm down for one second. You are losing your cool and it is not cute at all. Is May picking you up?"

Penny nodded. "I called her, she sounded freaked, but not terribly pissed off. So that's good. She's going to pay the fine and get me out of here, but what about you Wade?" Both of his parents had died and he was currently in the foster care system, but he disliked both of his foster parents.

"Me? Don't worry about me, Toots. I am not the one that is going to get yelled at." Wade joked. "I will be fine as soon as Aunt May comes to pick you up, I'll get the hell out of here and kick a couple of cop asses on the way."

"But this will go on your record," Penny bit her lip. "Again, and they will find you."

"They can try, but they won't. I'm sneakier than a fox."

Penny felt guilt in the pit on her stomach. The last thing that she wanted to do was hurt Wade or cause any problems for him and it looked like she was doing just that. "I'm sorry. You were right it was a stupid plan. But I will get Mr. Stark to clear this off your record-"

Wade snorted. "Penny, your mentor wouldn't help me if I was the last dude on the planet-"

"Yes, he would."

"No, I wouldn't."

Penny and Wade turned around and saw Tony Stark standing there with a pissed off look on his face. The last time that Penny had seen him this angry was when the ferry boat had nearly ripped apart and all of those people had almost died. In fact, he looked even more pissed off if that was possible.

Penny couldn't help, but bow her head slightly in shame. The last thing that she wanted was to worry Mr. Stark or hurt his feeling and now it seemed like Penny had done both at the same time.

"Mr. Stark, I-"

"No talking," Tony snapped. In a much calmer, much less threatening voice he said towards the police officer that was standing next to him, "I already paid the fine. Could you let her go please, and only her."

The police officer nodded as he opened the cell door to let Penny out, but he closed it when Wade attempted to get out. Wade threw the police officer a dirty look and he smirked.

Penny looked at the floor and led herself be led back by Tony, but she still managed to steal a glance back at Wade. Natasha was standing there at the other side of the door. If Penny hadn't been scared shitless at that particular moment, she would have gaped at the beautiful redhead. She was everything that Penny aspired to be strong, hardworking, and she didn't take shit from anybody.

She would have probably gone all fan girl on her if she wasn't terribly annoyed at how everything had played out. Penny just wanted to go home, she was worried about Wade, but she knew he knew how to get out of these kind of situations. Perhaps a little too well.

"Are you ok?" Natasha asked with concern and Penny nodded. She was too embarrassed to speak. She didn't want to have her first conversation with Natasha Romanoff in jail.

"She's fine." Tony said. He sounded irritable. The three of them exited the police station and Natasha quickly said that she was going to take her motorcycle back to HQ. Penny and Tony entered the car and Penny could tell that Happy was giving her a disapproving look from the review mirror.

"Happy," Tony told him. "Could you give us some privacy?"

"Sure thing, boss." He put the screen up that divided the front and back part of the car.

There was an awkward silence until Tony spoke up, he was practically shaking in anger. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-"

"I tell you what you were thinking, you weren't thinking at all," Tony snapped. "You went in, head first like a fourteen year old brat-"

"I'm fifteen," she snapped. "And I went there for a good reason, Oscorp is after me. They want to use me as their test bunny. I just needed to prove it."

"Who told you that?" Tony demanded. "Was it that asshole that you were locked up with. Did he put you up to this?"

Penny blurted out, "Wade didn't put me up to this. He didn't want me to do this at all."

"Wade?" Tony repeated. "So, you do know him. Penelope, is he your boyfriend?"

"He is." She didn't want to lie anymore, especially since that would probably piss Tony off even more.

"How long has he been your boyfriend?"

Penny gulped. "A few months." Tony let out a series of curse words. "I'm sorry, I should have told you and May-"

"Damn right, you should have." He narrowed his eyes at her. He was filled with so much disappointment and anger. "You got arrested, Miss Parker. You're lucky you didn't end up with charges on your criminal record. Those records could affect if a college accepts you. It could affect if you get a job, you need to think Penelope."

Penny could feel her temper boiling over. "I am thinking!"

"Well, you are obviously not." Tony snarled as he knocked on the window pane. "Happy, drive us to Miss Parker's apartment."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

V

The ride back to her apartment was awkward as hell, not to mention there was tension and anger in the air. Penny and Mr. Stark rarely argued, but when they did it seemed that they had a habit of going over the top. Happy looked back at them through a review mirror, but he only saw both of them looking in the opposite direction.

Happy snorted, but didn't say anything. The next twenty minutes were filled with awkward silence until they reached Penny's apartment. Happy went to open the door for Penny, but Tony spoke up. "Hold on Hap, I need to talk with Miss Parker."

Penny could feel the irritability creeping in. She just wanted to go to bed and not stay here with Mr. Stark. Happy nodded and waited outside pretending to be interested in the minimart around the corner.

Tony turned back to Penny. "Are we really going to do this?" Tony tried to hide the agitation in his voice, but he wasn't really doing a good job. "Penny look at me." Penny finally turned around and the anger that Tony felt seemed to evaporate almost instantly.

When he looked at her heart shaped face and doe brown eyes, he remembered how young she was. Penny was smart and cute and so damn nice, so what the hell was she doing with that delinquent?

"What is going on?" he congratulated himself for being so calm. "What happened? You're lying to me, you are lying to May, you are sneaky around with this boy-Wade or Hayes or whatever his name is-and now your ass is in jail."

"I didn't mean to lie," Penny said softly, wondering how she could get out of this mess. "Wade isn't exactly the kind of guy you and May would approve of."

"No, shit." Tony blurted out. "The dude looks like a criminal. How did you even meet him, you and Ned hang out a decathlon meetings and bookstores. I thought you would meet and find some nice nerd to marry, not be dating a bad boy." Tony bit his tongue. Bad boy? Criminal? Marry? Dear lord Jesus he sounded more like his father every day.

Besides Penny was fifteen, for all he knew Penny had already lost her virginity. He wrinkled his nose, he didn't want to think about that. May was a nurse though, hopefully she had given her the "talk" already so that Tony didn't have too.

Penny's face glowered with annoyance. "Why do you care who I date?"

"Watch your mouth." Tony blurted out. "I just busted you ass out of jail. The least that you can do is be grateful."

"I didn't mean to get caught," Penny looked out the window. "Osborn is after me and I would rather not be a tester bunny. I just needed to find out if it was the truth."

"Then you come to me or Pepper, hell even Natasha." Tony said. "But you don't go out and get information from some loser than you've been dating."

Penny crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I go now?"

There was a stony silence and Tony threw her a dirty look. Penny was stubborn, he would give her that. If this had been any other time, Tony would have found her charming, but this time he just found her annoying and rude.

Tony almost wished that she would go fighting bad guys behind Tony's back if it meant that she was not dating that Wade guy. "Fine. You can go. Your grounded by the way."

That brought a reaction, Penny turned her head back at him with disbelief. Like a child whose had their favorite toy taken away. Which to put it bluntly he kind of had. "You can't ground me," she gave a humorless laugh. "It's not like you're my parent."

"No, but I did create you suit so that gives me certain perks. So give me the suit." Tony offered his hand, waiting for Penny to give up the suit. Penny didn't say anything for a few seconds until she pulled out the Iron Woman suit from her backpack and basically threw it towards him. "Fine. Keep it, I don't care." She was lying. "Goodbye, Tony." There was a hint of rebellion in her voice, by not addressing him as "Mr. Stark."

If Tony noticed he didn't say anything. "Night, Kid. Happy, let's go."

Happy threw a weary look towards Penny and Penny felt slightly embarrassed by her outburst, but didn't offer any comment. She headed towards her apartment, now she only needed to deal with another fire breathing dragon, May. Something told Penny that she was going to be much worse to deal with than Tony.

Her bag felt less heavy now that she had gotten rid of the suit, it made her heart throb with sadness. Penny made her way inside and saw Aunt May pacing, she looked like she was in near tears and in the mist of a panic attack. Which in all honesty made Penny feel worse.

Penny knew that Aunt May had been going through a hard time ever since Ben died, she didn't want to make her feel worse. "May-"

May turned to her and for the first time, Penny saw anger in her eyes. It even scared her a bit. May seldom got angry at her, but when she did it was not a pretty sight. "You're grounded for three months. I don't want to hear any excuses, you come straight home from school. I already talked to Tony and he agrees. You violated our trust Penelope."

"May, I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry?" she let out a humorless laugh. "Penny, do you know the kind of trouble that you are in? You broke into someone's personal space, you got arrested, how do you think that, that is going to look on your record? And you're sneaking around with this boy that I don't even know. I never forbade you from dating Penny, I made sure that you could always come and talk to me."

Her throat felt tight. "I know."

May no longer sounded angry. She sounded tired. "Go to your room, Penny. It's late. We are going to talk about this tomorrow. Both of us need to cool down and I'm sure Tony gave you a talking too."

Penny didn't say anything as she went towards her room. She hopped on the bed, today was a hot mess. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. It was a text from Wade.

 **Wade:** I'm out.

* * *

"Well, at least she's safe at home where May can keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, with a criminal record."

"She's an Avenger," Pepper rubbed Tony's back. "It's practically a rite of passage. Besides she's a teenager, she is bound to get into some messes. Now calm down you are going to give yourself a heart attack. I'm going to make you some vanilla tea. I heard that helps with stress."

Tony snorted. He doubted tea would help the situation that he was currently in.

Pepper ignored his sarcasm. "Natasha wants to see you, should I send her in?" Tony nodded. "Good. I'll bring you both some tea then. Play nice, ok?"

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
